


Spark

by Anonymous



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday Lucy! Sorry it's so short - I almost forgot in all honesty - but I hope you like it. (I know how much you like Amy anyway!) :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Lucy! Sorry it's so short - I almost forgot in all honesty - but I hope you like it. (I know how much you like Amy anyway!) :)

 

  _ **Spark**_

* * *

**AU:**   _Rory finds Amy distraught following a breakup with an ex-fiancé after she's chosen to let their friendship take a back seat in pursuit of a relationship._

A harsh winter had calmed to a complacent spring, leaving behind its chill nights and insidious breezes that shook through the air. Sun rays battled through the hazy skies to the ground each morning, shedding light upon the small town and unveiling its beauty in its purest form. At night, the bright moon made the rooftops glow against an amber backdrop of street lamps.

Amy stood in silence, the sole of her shoe pressed against the stone wall supporting her back. Her arms were dimpled with the cold yet her forehead still blazed red and shone with sweat. Her legs shook beneath her short red dress, her knees knocking against one another, rhythmic with the slow drips of water from the drainpipe above.

She could still hear the music inside: the procession of beats hollow against one another, the chime of a voice throughout each verse and its slow descent. Each vibration amplified her own heavy breathing.

Why tonight? On her birthday of all days. He hadn't even thought. She hadn't dared to remind him.

She looked down at her hands, the front strands of her hair falling over her face. There it was. She tugged it off of her finger, the skin underneath compressed and reddening with the friction.

"Amy?"

The ring fell to the ground with a metallic reverberation.

"What are you doing out here?"

The corner ends of his shirt stuck out over his jeans. He was alone.

"What's wrong?" he asked, now close enough to see the red underneaths of her eyes and the faded black watermarks of smudged make-up.

She shook her head, unwilling to explain.

"Tell me," Rory invited. "Amy, please."

His eyes were intent against hers. For the first time in many months, Amy felt the weight of the world lifted from her shoulders. This was Rory. Her best friend since childhood. Her protector. Her late-blooming admirer she'd never taken enough interest in.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, wiping her wet cheeks with one rough movement of her palm. "I'm sorry, Rory." There was an aggression in her voice - a bitter-sweet tang of despair and regret that ensured Rory the apology was heartfelt.

"What for?" he asked, somewhat childishly wanting to hear it from her.

She held both hands in the air, curled into fists. "You know what for," she cried, "for forgetting about you. For taking so long to realise that you were always there for me."

The pair stood quite still, the low hum of the next song filling in the empty conversation.

"I love you, Rory," Amy whispered.

Rory let out a single started syllable. "Finally," he said, smiling in the way he always did when feeling accomplished. "I thought I'd never hear you say it."

She laughed, allowing her fingers to relax back away from her palm before brushing her hair against his shoulder and resting her head. "Thank you," she said once more, "Mels was right, _it's got to be us two._ "


End file.
